


Something In A Sunday

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [23]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sundays are made for being lazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In A Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-third day of Christmas', and this one's for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/) because she gets the Chris/Dave love. *g*

_**FIC: "Something In A Sunday" - 1/1, PG13, CK/DB, WB RPS**_  
Title: Something In A Sunday  
Fandom: WB RPS  
Pairing: Christian Kane/David Boreanaz  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Sundays are made for being lazy.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'twenty-third day of Christmas', and this one's for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/) because she gets the Chris/Dave love. *g*

  
  
For as long as Christian can remember, they've spent every Sunday like this. The routine only varies by the season.

There's no alarm on Sunday, no need to roll out of bed before they're good and awake. Which means plenty of time for a slow, sleepy bout of morning sex that starts with a mind-melting blowjob. Who gives it all depends on who wakes up first. Usually it's David. Christian is okay with that.

Breakfast changes from week to week, but it always comes after the sex and before they get dressed. Pancakes this week, omelets next week, burritos the week after. Sometimes, it ends up being cold pizza from the night before depending on how drunk they got. Either way, it's sex, then breakfast. Followed by a long, hot shower -- or hot, anyway, until the hot water runs out and they flee the bathroom.

By this time, it's past noon, but neither of them cares. There's always time for another round of sex. It's Sunday, they still have no clothes on, and sex is never a bad idea. Especially when there's no need to hurry.

At some point, jeans are slid on and the sofa is occupied, because there's a game on. It's Sunday, so there's always a game on. Spring and summer are baseball -- Christian, of course, roots for the Rangers -- and fall is reserved for football. Of course, October is always a battle, but they settled that years ago by bringing in a second television. It's October baseball, after all.

All their friends know not to call them on Sunday afternoons. They never pick up the phone and the answering machine is always turned off. If it's important, it'll still be there on Monday. Which, really, will come all too soon anyway.

There are never enough hours in Sunday, and it's dark before they know it. Which just means that all the plans they made for the day are useless now and have to be put off 'til next week. There's another game on, more beer in the fridge and, at some point, clothes will be shed, and there will be slow, sloppy handjobs on the sofa.

It's close to midnight (if not after) when they finally fall into bed, and someone will say something, and that will lead to a round of self-mocking for being such slackers that they didn't even leave the house. That just leads to more sex until they pass out, hot and sweaty and sated.

Next Sunday, they'll start the whole thing again.


End file.
